Do you got sniffles?, I don't want to get sick
by aem91
Summary: Even Iron Has A Soft Side sequel, Iron Man2, How did Annie react to Tony's dying? what did she do? what did Vanko did with her, what about Stern, and Hammer? Will Tony will let her accept Fury's proposal about working with S.H.I.E.L.D?, Tony,Pep,Annie


CAPS ARE THE ORIGINAL SCRIPT OF IRONMAN MOVIE, (SUPPOSEDLY THEY DIDN'T WRITE SCRIPT)…

Two Russian mans watching Tony Stark standing in the podium, talking about the incident in the factory all the way in California, United States, It was cold, the old man was sick, very sick, he was just waiting for the moment of death, the old man could barely see, he did notice the girl sitting behind Tony Stark , a new generation, a new problem, he thought, the little girl, that would possibly grew as his father, making scandals, and taking the fame, that other people deserve….

_ITS BEEN A WHILE SINCE I'VE BEEN IN FRONT OF YOU, I'LL FIGURE, MAYBE I'LL DO US ALL A FAVOR AND JUST STICK TO THE CARDS, THERE'S BEEN A SPECULATION, THAT I'VE BEEN INVOLVE IN EVENTS THAT OCURRER ON THE FREEWAY AND THE ROOFTOP LASTNIGHT_

_SORRY , DO YOU HONESTLY EXPECT US TO BELIEVE THAT WAS A BODYGUARD IN A SUIT THAT CONVENIENTLY APPEARED, DESPITE THE FACT THAT YOU SORELY DESPISE BODYGUARDS?_

_YES?_

_AND THIS MYSTERIOUS BODYGUARD WAS SOMEHOW EQUIPPED WITH AN UNDISCLOSED STARK HIGH-TECH POWERED BATTLE…_

_I KNOW THAT IT'S CONFUSING, IT IS ONE THING TO QUESTION THE OFFICAL STORY, AND ANOTHER THING ENTIRELY TO MAKE WILD ACCUSATIONS, OR INSINUATE THAT IM A SUPERHERO, I MEAN LET'S FACE IT, I'M NOT THE HEROIC TYPE, A LAUNDRY LIST OF CHARACTER DEFECTS,ALL THE MISTAKES I'VE MAKE, LARGELY PUBLIC, THE TRUTH IS…. I AM IRON MAN._

"IVAN…IVAN…VANYA…" -Anton, the old man called his son, the son, Ivan, came - "THAT SHOULD BE YOU" - said the old man, he knew he was in his final moment

"DON'T LISTEN TO THAT CRAP" - his son, Ivan, said - "IM SORRY, ALL I CAN GIVE YOU IS MY KNOWLEDGE" - the old father said apologizing, and those little words, we're his final words, the son saw how the man that, worked so hard for something, died, and that he never accomplished his final goal, revenge, revenge of Howard Stark, for taking all the credit of many of they're inventions, Ivan decided, that drinking would not take the trouble away, would not make his father conclude his final step, and certainly will not, take off Stark off the way, so he put the only thing that his father let him to work, his knowledge…., he took a look at the screens, and saw the girl, a smiling girl, standing next to man, he should be, that had a daughter, he should have, dressing the clothes, he should be wearing

"Anna Maria Stark", said the reporter on the screen, while he, Ivan Vanko, was working on his modified arc reactor - "Child prodigy, will this girl will surpass her father?, clearly, Stark Industries have a future new C.E.O, she's 10 and her life is already solved, rumors says that she is the one behind in the development, and actualization of the Iron Man suit" - Pictures of Annie, in the few months she went to school, surfing with Tony, playing in the fields of Stark Industries, even her notes of school, which everything was perfect but the negative reports, complains of the professors and other few students - "Our Lady of Malibu have her for a few months, they didn't confirm anything why she drop out, they just said that took the decision, but of what?" - the reporter keep saying - "Her grades and notes we're perfect not a single mistake, A professor said her attitude towards other people start changing by the time" - Vanko just laughed - "People said that the pressure was too much and her father decided that she didn't needed school"

"Happy, why is dad taking so long?" - Annie said searching for Tony in the sky, (In her hand, her Teddy bear, it was the only toy Annie kept and not let it go), well not for Tony anyway, for Iron Man, it was the first day of Stark Expo since 1974, and everyone was going just to take a peek, at the Iron Man suit, people we're screaming Tony's name, Iron Man name, the dancers took the stage, men start howling, dancers, dressed as Iron Man, wearing hot red shorts and top, with a light simulating the arc reactor, and gloves with lights in the palms simulating the flight stabilizers

"Look up kiddo, he is coming" - he said looking also for Tony, then he saw it, Iron Man being hit by a firework, Happy Hogan chuckled to himself, the crowd was going frenetic, Annie wanted to hear Tony speech but the people we're going crazy, no one was respecting private space, it was the first day after all, and Iron Man was coming just for them - "Sorry Annie, we need to take you out of here"

"But-"

"Oh you know the rules"

"Happy, dad is coming I just want to see him!" - she whined

"It's getting to crowded kiddo, sorry, I know you want to say here, but now it's not an option, you will see him, from behind, backstage, …. Again"

"Please Happy, don't do this, I always stand back, please!"

"Sorry" - he said to her - "Hey Joe!" - he shouted to the other guard, he looked at Happy "Time to take her out, make a way" - and both of them make a way through the crowd, people trying to take a look at the Iron Man daughter, pushing the guards, crushing the girl between them… as always

"270 AT 30 KNOTS HOLDING STEADY AT 15,000 FEET, YOU ARE CLEAR FOR EXFILTRATION OVER THE DROP ZONE"

"Okay give me a smooch of good-bye, I may not make it back" - Tony said to Pepper, he was about to jump out of the plane, to land in Stark Expo, flushing meadows in New York City his birth place, Pepper looked at him, placed the Iron Man helmet right in front of her lips and kiss it, Tony looked at it, she smiled and throwing the helmet out

"Go get them boss" - she smiled, Tony returned the sarcastically smile and jumped out, saying

"You complete me" - not completely true, but yes, his other 'half' was waiting for him, down there, in the expo, his girl, of 10 years old, nearly 11, his sturdy, noisy, smart-ass, narcissist little girl, but oh God, he loved her, with all the shrapnel near his heart, and way more, not looking at the way, he got hit by a fire work, he laughed, and focused, landing in the Stark Expo finally, people shouted a lot from everything, the crowd was going crazy, Tony had the audience where he liked, right in his hand, his Gold-Titanium- Alloy Hand - "OH, IT'S GOOD TO BE BACK", - Stark cherished when he was finally out of the suit, looking for his girl ,not finding her, he knew Happy would move her, if the audience started to make 'dangerous' things near her - he looked backstage, and he found her, sitting on a chair, pouting, Happy kneeling besides her, trying to make her look up, her eyes went up meeting Tony same brown eyes, her pout disappeared and it was replaced by a gigantic smile, she waved frantically, Tony smiled to her, and the platform faced the Audience " YOU MISSED ME? I MISSED YOU, TOO" - In a way he missed being in a place where everyone was enjoying something simple but huge at the same time, people shouting thing like, 'I love you Tony, or You rock, Blow something up!' - "BLOW SOMETHING UP? I ALREADY DID THAT" - he joked with the audience taking they're attention, finally the audience quiet down, he sighed preparing for the moment - "IM NOT SAYING that the world is enjoying its longest period of interrupted peace because of me" - ,he loved the feeling "Im not saying that from the ashes of captivity never before has a phoenix metaphor been better personified in_ human history_!" - the crowd was going crazy- "'Im not saying, that Uncle Sam can kick back on a lawn-chair, sipping on an ice tea; because I haven't CROSS anyone who's _man enough to_ toe-to-toe with me on _my best_ day!," - He said taking a quick look at his excited, and gorgeous girl, wearing the designers dresses that Pepper loved, designers started to send clothes, toys, and many things to her, she didn't care, she didn't even use them, she was still wearing her old clothes, jeans and t-shirts, which Pepper didn't like it, - "Please. No, please. It's not about me, It's not about you. It's not about us. It's about legacy. It's about what we choose to leave behind for future generations. And that is why, for the next year; and for the first time since 1974 the best and brightest men and women of nations and corporations the world over with pool their resources, share their collective vision to leave behind a brighter future, It's not about us. Therefore what I am saying, if I'm saying anything, Is welcome back... To The Stark Expo, And now, making a special appearance from beyond to tell you what it's all about, please welcome my Father, Howard."

Tony went off the stage, to the other side, avoiding Annie, and Happy, his chest was hurting again, the palladium was burning inside him. Intoxicating, his blood, and that hurt, and a lot, he was dying slowly, how-how could he tell his only relative, that he was dying, the only person that depending really on him, was dying, he couldn't , he knew she would never be alone, his daughter still have her mother family, her aunt Carmen, and there was Pepper, Rhodey, Happy… but still, the idea of leaving Annie in this world alone, didn't like him, alone, like his parents did, when he was younger, he knew that being alone wasn't nice, still having everything, it was not the same, he knew how horrible was standing in front of you parents casket, listening to everyone saying 'Oh I'm so sorry, Anthony, you're father and you're mother we're great people'

"What's that?" - he heard a little voice behind him, cleaning his finger, and putting the device away

"Baby!, I've missed you today, C'mon give me a kiss!" - he said kneeling the girl hug him instantly, he didn't know what to feel, he should be enjoying the moment, but his head didn't let him, he lifted the girl, and Annie wrapped her legs around his waist - "So, how was it?"

"Good, I've missed you" - she said, he noticed the teddy bear clutched in her hand, he didn't say anything

"You look beautiful, who is it?" - he knew that like any girl, knew the designers by heart

"Pepper made me wear it, Galliano, you didn't answer my question, what's that?" - she said looking for the little device

"This? This is a kiss" - he said kissing her forehead, she laughed - "and what do you mean by 'good', I mean we put a lot of effort organizing this, you should say, 'way to go daddy, we really outdid ourselves, and we rock, the audience love it all, especially you're arrival, wow, I'm speechless, by your awesomeness'"

"Way to go daddy" - she said looking at his eyes, with a warm smile - "I want to be just like you" - oh no she's to good for that

"No, I don't want you to be like me, I know you're a super genius, but, be a kid for a little while ok?" - she nodded - "Promise?"

"Pinky promise" - she laughed, moving her pinky finger in Tony face's, Tony took it and bite it - "Ow!" - she said, they continued talking about future projects,

Tony wanted to show the big piano in FAO store while they we're in NY, she knew how to play the piano like his Mom, until Happy, and Joe came and started to set up everything to led them out

"ALL RIGHT, IT'S A ZOO OUT THERE, WATCH OUT" - Happy said, opening the doors, Tony put Annie in the floor, so she could walked by her own, her shoes making little clack sounds

"OPEN UP, LET'S GO" - Joe said to Annie, Joe would do anything for her, including the junk food, that sometimes even her Dad didn't let her eat- ,

"HEY! NICE TO SEE YOU, ALL RIGHT THANK YOU, I REMEMBER YOU" - Tony said to people he didn't know

"TONY! TONY!" - A blond clutched his arm, making Tony loose Annie's sight

"HEY! HEY!" - Happy said pushing the blond carefully, just to be replaced by a brunette - "HEY, HEY, HEY, HEY, COME ONE, COME ON" - Tony was surrounded by kids, with iron man posters, many girls that tried to hit on Tony, looked at Annie with jealousy , other hypocrite girls would call her Hannah and said 'Oh you are a lovely girl, we would be best friends!' , any way, lot's of people of all around the world tonight.

HELLO, IT WOULD BE A PLEASURE, OKAY, SEE YOU BUDDY' - Mr. Stark was trying to be nice to everybody especially the kids

THIS IS LARRY - Happy said introducing a guy from a charity foundation

HEY, THE ORACLE OF ORACLE, WHAT A PLEASURE, NICE TO SE YOU, CALL ME!

CALL ME! - The guy said

LARRY KING - Happy formally introduced

LARRY! - Tony greeted, Larry took Annie cheeks and pinch them, thing that she didn't like, he said that he would like them to come to the show, Tony always evaded this kinds of answers, he never knew, when he would be available, and he enjoyed staying home with his daughter, tutoring her, speaking in French with her, making sheet houses in all the living room, those time we're the one that Annie could eat all the junk food she can imagine, until her tummy would hurt…

YES! MY PEOPLE, MY PEOPLE!" - Tony cheered with them

COME ON, TONY, THERE WE GO

VERY MELLOW" - A very tired happy said, joe was gone now,

THAT WASN'T SO BAD" - tONY SAID SMILING ALL HE COULD

NO IT WAS PERFECT, LOOK WHAT WE GOT HERE, THE NEW MODEL" - said to him, Annie stayed in silence, holding Tony's hand, she was tired, tired of smiling to people she didnt know,, all that she wanted to do, was sleep, in her home, in her bed, with her pillow, or in Tony's bed, the one that she usually sleep, when he was out in missions,

HEY, DOES SHE COME WITH THE CAR?" - Tony joked looking at the woman standing in the brand new Audi

I CERTAINLY HOPE SO" - Happy joked too

HI!- Stark greeted

HI! - The woman greeted, she smiled warmly at Annie, she knew she wasn't like other girls, so she smiled back, yes, she was tired, but still polite

AND YOU ARE? - Tony smiled

MARSHAL - The Woman answered

IRISH, I LIKE IT" - Tony said

"PLEASED TO MEET YOU, TONY" - Marshal said - "And the famous Anna Maria Stark, if I must say, they don't give you enough credit, you are stunning, when you're older God...watch out Mr. Stark, It's a pleasure to meet the next CEO of Stark Industries" - Annie smile grew bigger, first girl in the night that hadn't call her, child, girl, sweetie, darling, cutie, even boy…, Tony just growled

"I'M ON THE WHEEL, DO YOU MIND? WHERE YOU FROM?" - Tony said quickly speaking to Happy and Marshal at the same time

"BEDFORD" - marshal answered, happy walked thru the other side sitting, waiting for Annie, the Audi was only for two but that wasn't a problem, she was used now to sitting on Tony, or Happy lap, especially when she was tired

"Merci Beaucoup Happy " - Annie said kissing his cheek, she adored happy

"De rein" - Happy said

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" - Tony answered

"LOOKING FOR YOU" - Marshal said

"YEAH? YOU FOUND ME" - Tony flirted - "WHAT ARE YOU UP TO, LATER?"

"SERVING SUBPOENAS" - marshal declined Tony off quickly

"YIKES…" Tony said, Annie chuckled, it was not often that her dad, was rejected by a woman, it was easy to fall for him

"HE DOESN'T LIKE TO BEING HANDLE THINGS" - Happy said,

"YEAH, I HAVE A PEEVE" - Tony said hiding his 'embarrassed' face

"I GOT IT" - happy chuckled along

"YOU ARE HEREBY ORDERED TO APPEAR BEFORE THE SENATE ARMED SERVICES COMMITTEE TOMORROW MORNING AT 9:00 A.M" - marshal said

"CAN I SEE A BADGE?" - Tony excitedly said

"YOU WANNA SEE THE BADGE?" - ah! Marshal was flirting back,

"HE LIKES THE BADGE" - Happy said, Annie was falling sleep, she was trying not to close her eyes

"YOU STILL LIKE IT?" - Marshal said showing the silver badge

"YEP, HOW FAR ARE WE FROM D.C?" - Tony said looking at Annie, in happy lap, her eyes we're trying not to close, it wouldn't be a long ride, she was tired

"D.C? 250 MILES" - and Tony took off, leaving a smiling marshal behind

"all the way to D.C?" - happy said

"yup"

"I thought you wanted to go home"

"not yet" - Tony said wanting to shut Happy

"why are you so serious, and so pale"

"not now, hap" - Tony said, Annie was still awake

"Tony-"

".Hogan" - He harshly said, he was irritated, like Pepper in those day of the month, Happy shut up -"Sleep pumpkin, it's a long way" - Tony said to Annie, he may be irritated, but he would never speak that way to his girl, she just mumbled something - "What did I tell you about mumbling?"

"I said that I'm hungry" - she that harshly

"Be nice Ana"

"Why should I? you didn't ask nicely if I wanted to come to D.C"

"Don't talk to me, in that tone" - he said pulling the car, in the parking lot of Burger King - "What do you want?, Happy?"

"Nothing, thank you Tony"

"Ok, Annie?"

"Nothing" she mumbled

"Ana enough"

"I'm not hungry, not anymore"

"Hap, let's change places shall we?"

"No, I want to stay with Happy" - she said clutching H. Hogan jacket - "You are the one who wants to go to D.C, you drive"

"What in the world is happening with you? You we're ok, two hours ago"

"Nothing Dad, I just wanted to go home OK?, but again, Iron Man gets in the way"

"Happy, can… can you give us a minute?, can you go for food? I want 3 cheese burgers and large fry's"

"Yes, Excuse Moi Mademoiselle Stark?" - Happy said getting off the car, taking her by her armpits lifting her in the air - "kiddo"

"Oui?"

"il écoute ton père, okay?"

"Oui, Monsieur Hogan" - she smiled - "je veux aussi mangée, s'il te plaît?" - Happy nodded and turned away leaving the two Starks alone

"I cant read your mind you know" - Tony said - "And if I could, I still need you to tell me, what's bothering you, and I know Iron Man is a … huge distraction between us, but you know what does he mean to me, and I perfectly know that you don't like it, but I just cant leave it like that pumpkin I took that decision before you came into my life"

"I know, but still, you're my dad, you're supposed to know what bothers me"

"Don't you know that I'm the worst person when it comes to relate with people?, Hell Annie I hardly talked with my father, I think Justin Hammer knows more about him that I do, of course no, but you know what I'm talking about, I mean the man didn't-

"Dad"

"I barely see him, and I lived with them, how weird is that?, but know that I think about it, the past it's repeating itself, you're going to college, and I'm on missions all the time-"

"Dad, cut it off"

"I wont see you that often and I want to enjoy all the time I have left , but you know, I think it's going to be refreshing for you, but there's no way I'm letting you go alone to Massachusetts, I mean it's crazy baby"

"Dad, I don't have an Idea what you're talking about, what do you mean 'the time you have left'"

"The kids do drugs, and hell, even the nerdy ones at MIT, I didn't because I was surrounded all day, and Rhodey was there too, not that I would"

"Dad… can you please make your point?"

"Besides everyone was watching me, you know, Howard Stark kid, what would he do?, the wonder boy!, oh how I hate that nick name, you know, the old folks of the factory still call me that, after all this time, oh by the way they want to meet you, we should go to a directors meeting, it's time, you start you know, nobody knows what could happen on a mission, and, you need to be prepare for everything"

"shut up…"

"and I know I also make this harder, you know, I am the child of Howard Stark, but you are the child of Iron Man and Tony Stark, wait, that sound kind of gay, but you know what I mean, but don't listen, don't ever listen Annie, you know what is the best things for you, and for the company-"

"SHUT UP DAD!, WHY? WHY ARE YOU NOT LISTENING?, WHAT ARE YOU HIDING?" - No answer - "Oh now you shut up, just great, We have a deal remember? No lies between us, I have told you everything dad, it's not fair, not fair at all"

"Annie I… I'm sorry"

"That's the thing dad, you're always sorry"

"Because I don't want to say or do the wrong thing ok?, I'm afraid of screwing this up, you mean too much for me"

"Dad, making mistakes it's ok, you are human, We both have made a lot of mistakes" - she tried not to laugh

"This is not just some mistake ok?, but I'm going to tell you soon I promise" - He needed more time made something up and quickly, the toxicity levels we're going up - "Besides I'm no completely human remember?" - he said tapping the arc reactor

"Don't promise, do it" - Annie said, finally looking at him - "Don't you know, little fool, you never can win? Use your mentality, wake up to reality…" - she mumbled the song, he chuckled

"Okay I got that Miss Stark" - he said hugging his girl, , just like Happy did it moments ago - "I would sacrifice anything come what might for the sake of havin' you near" - he finished the song, and put her back to the ground - "you're getting heavier, now I'm not so sure, if I want you to eat hamburgers"

"Dad!" - Annie exclaimed blushing

"Alright, alright but promise me, that you will always be there"

"I don't have to promise that daddy"

"That's my girl, now lets hurry so we can go shopping for new clothes"

"Finally, I cant stand the dress anymore it's itching everywhere!"

"But you look so lovely darling!, and girly"

"You're saying I'm not girly?"

"Let's face it darling, you had spent most of your life covered in grease, wearing jeans and t shirts, chasing a foot ball… and I'm not saying that I don't like it, because I would go crazy, if you we're the kind of girl that played with dolls, and trying to do my hair…. No I can't imagine"

"Hmm how could that would be?"

"I don't know?"

"I can make a pony tail with that hair" - she said with a devilish smile on her face

"Oh no don't even think about it"

"Don't think about what?" - Happy said munching a burger

"Oh nothing" - Annie said taking a bag from Happy hand

"Pepper called she is in DC now… she already brought clothes and while I was buying the hamburgers she told me-

"Happy there are only salads in here"

"What?" - Tony exclaimed taking the bag from Annie's hand

"Oh yeah, she call me she says that you're eating a lot of junk food, and you look bad this days, you need more vitamins blah blah blah"

"Yeah, is true, why are you so pale?, you are in the sun all day"

"it's not about me, it's about the burgers"

"just eat the salad Tony, you can get a burger later" - Annie mocked

"So I guess I evade a tantrum?" - Hogan said

"It was not a tantrum it was…, I was raising my voice and opinions" - she said sitting on the top of the trunk , adding the dressing to the chicken salad

"It was" - Tony said

"Dad, if we are going to discuss tantrums, let's just say I saw some videos that Jarvis had in his system and you throw a few tantrums to Pepper, it was hilarious, and some other … stuff"

"right, I need to improve and modify the system, and … how much did you watch?" - oh boy he was worrying

"Oh… don't worry I skip a lot of parts, especially the one that we're recorded upstairs before Afghanistan"

"Damn…" - Tony said

"Sir I think you need to put a -"

"Password, I do have a password for Jarvis system and it's quite complicated if I must say, but here the brightest girl ever, know how to reboot a system even if it's that complex" - Tony said munching his salad - "Yuck, what is this? Animal food?"

"No, but it's pretty close" - Happy said laughing taking a burger out of his pocket

"Hey!" - both of the Starks said looking at the cheese hamburger

"Hey, I'm not the super hero and future CEO, I'm the one that take care of they're backs"

"Oh God the CEO again, he is the CEO, I have eleven years left"

"A couple more, no one gets a job that easily these days, not even you"

"So I heard" - she said, Happy chuckled

"Siempre puedo regresar a España no?, o a Francia,… ,Moi Je Parle Français"

"tu il aurais à aussi faire Paris, Londres, l'Espagne, le Mexique la compagnie ne peut pas rester sans un… CEO?, anyway it's your destiny you have to endure it!"

"if I ask Uncle Rhodey about your attitude towards the company when you we're 13 I don't think it's going to be so different…daddy"

"Ah lucky for me, Rhodey can't talk about those years!, it was a promise I make him do" - he smiled, in that moment his cell phone start ringing, he smiled when he saw who was calling

"God Pepper, I didn't actually knew you need me that bad, I mean you just talk to Happy"

"_I just called to say, that you are already checked you in The St. Regis , you're clothes are already there, Annie's dresses too, someone will be there in the morning to pick you up"_

"Why? I have Happy with me"

"_No he is actually coming with me, I need him, try to make Annie to go to sleep early Tony, you know she get's irritable when she goes to sleep late and she need to be fully awake tomorrow morning"_

"Pepper you are asking me the most difficult task to do, you know she doesn't listen"

"_Good thing you are her father, make something up Tony, I need to go, arrange some papers, change some conferences, ..bed, eat something healthy, you are looking horribly pale and tired these days, rest, let Happy drive, and please, be there early in the morning"_

"Yeah, yeah, yeah Pepper, Bye" - he closed the phone, looking at Annie, they we're already in DC, it was 11:00 pm, - "Haps, can you drive to the hotel?"

"Sure, let's go, you need to rest boss"

"Good, here we go again, Pumpkin? Are you done?"

"Yes" - she smiled

"Lets go then" - Happy was already in the car waiting for them, Tony sat besides Happy and Annie in her father lap - "Close your eyes, try to go to sleep please, We need you to be fully awake and focused tomorrow morning"

"Why?"

"Because I'm pretty sure, you are going to be there someday, now I don't know in which side, But I least you get to know how it works" - she didn't answer, she was sleep, in his chest the teddy bear still clutched to her, Tony in a way took her shoes off and let her hair loose, while Happy was driving to the St. Regis

"I think she's tired" - Happy chuckled

"It's amazing how much she can stand, I need to find a way, to make her… normal Happy"

"She's more normal than you think Boss"

"Promise me, that if something happen to me, you will never let her alone"

"Tony, why would something happen to you?"

"Just promise Happy"

"I would never let her alone, … if something happened to you, you know that"

"Thank you" - he said stroking Annie's hair - "I must be sure that she's okay in any sense"

"You know that she's officially the most richest kid, by Forbes list?, I saw it, while I was buying the salads, I didn't know that you put all your things under her name, but not the company"

"Fuck, that already came out?, they are quicker than I thought"

"Why did you do it?"

"The same reason I asked you, to watch her, I don't know what could happen, the missions are getting harder and harder"

"I'm not so sure, this is about the missions…"

"What else, besides, she's going to receive everything when turns 18 because she is Spanish, but the company until she's 21, because… it freaks me out"

"Tony it's… nonsense, but in a way you're right, just watch out men, I don't know if I can stand another funeral, like the ones of you're parents"

"That's why I want to make sure, she's alright"

"But _are you _alright, right…?" - he didn't answer, so Happy didn't put pressure on it - "Okay, we are here" - he said getting out of the car, making his way to open Tony's door

"Thanks" - Tony said, but he was blinded by Happy jacket and then he notice why, million of paparazzi, trying to get a photo of him and Anna, she was still asleep, her face in Tony's neck, but then she started to move - "Shh, get back to sleep" - Tony begged, it was a miracle, that she would fell asleep, she wouldn't do it again, she mumbled something and started to move again - "Damn, Happy get them out of here"

"Right away, you go inside"

"See you inside"

"! JUST A FEW QUESTIONS"

"I cant sorry pals, kid have to go to bed" - Joe appeared out of nowhere and opened the door, helping the valets, who we're pushing the paparazzi away - "Whoa where did you come from?"

"I'm, everywhere "

"You know that's a little creepy actually" - Joe laughed

"Alright everything is set now, just follow me to your room"

"Yes Boss, it is me or she's getting heavier?" - Tony mumbled

"It's you, definitely it's you, do you want me to-" - Joe offered

"No, no I got her, just try to unclutch the bear, it's difficult" - Joe laughed, he had rescued that bear many times, he took the bear carefully, everyone knew that making Ana sleep was hard, now that she fell asleep, it was unbelievable, Joe to open the door of the suit, three rooms, one for Happy, one for Joe, and one for Tony and Annie, they we're staying at the Bottega Venetta at the St. Regis - "Where are the clothes that Pepper left?"

"The master suit of course" - he said, Tony nodded and walked to the master suit, finding… nothing, but a note in a wall - _"(Tony: her pajamas are in the drawer, (so are yours), tomorrow at 8:15 am someone is coming to pick you up(__**BE READY**__), you're clothes are already in the closet, (I left two dresses for Annie), she can choose whatever she wants, see you tomorrow, Pepper.)" - _he laughed to himself, of course Pepper would set everything, that's why she was his assistant in the first place, she would always foresee Tony's needs, even the little ones, Annie was getting heavier, so he put her in the bed, and turned to the drawers to get the pajamas, but his vision blurred and he was having trouble to breathe, his hand reached for his wallet, he remembered that the palladium was burning faster these day, and he bring two pieces in case of any emergency like this one, he lifted his shirt and took out the device in his chest, without making any noise, the arc reactor ejected the burned palladium, Tony replaced the piece and put back the reactor into his chest, he sat on the edge of the bed, he could hear his daughter quiet breathing, he looked at his girl, her chest going up and down smoothly, - "How could I do this to you baby girl" - he said taking her hand - "I need to find something to fix me up" - he whispered, standing up, now for the moment he was ok, he took the purple bunny pajamas from the drawers - "Okay, pumpkin hands in the air" - she mumbled something, he laughed, taking her taking the dress out, she was wearing shorts and under shirt, so Tony throw the pajamas away and scoop her under the sheets, by his side, she was mumbling again - "What's that?" - He whispered

"Bonne nuit papa" - she said smiling, still asleep, he chuckled

"Bonne nuit baby, j't aime" - he said kissing the top of her head, falling asleep right beside her,

Not for much, he woke up by some knocking on the door

"_Mr. Stark, Ms. Potts ask us to wake you up, is already gone, breakfast will be up in 10 minutes… ?" - said a voice on the other side of the door_

"Yeah, I'm up, bring some black coffee will you, and some chocolate milk for the kid" - he said in a groggy voice - "Baby you don't have to wake up yet, but think about it ok? Maybe in 5, or 10 minutes, and I need you to wake up and go to the shower quickly, you're clothes are ready waiting for you, and breakfast is coming, did you hear me, mademoiselle Stark?"

"Oui" - she answered with her eyes closed

"Tres bien" - he said, kissing her forehead, and standing up from the bed - "I want you in the shower in less than 10 minutes"

"Yes dad"

"Are you opening you're eyes?" - he said opening the door, waiting for the breakfast guy

"Sure"

"Good, because If I end with this stuff at the court early we could go to NY again, and go to the FAO Schwartz and the Toys R Us store and buy some new things… just you and I, no Pepper"

"I'M AWAKE!" - she said jumping out of bed, right to the shower, Tony laughed, his mother used to do that…

"_Good thing you're waking up Anthony, because, there's a new store, a toy store, and we could go there, just you and I, without you're Father" - Maria Stark said leaning on the door of Tony's bedroom_

"_I'm awake!, at what time we leave?" - Tony said running to the shower_

"_Soon darling soon" - Maria laughed at his son_

"Good Morning Mr. Stark" - The waitress greeted, she was young maybe 19

"Hello, did you bring any newspaper?" - Tony said

"Yes, you and you're daughter are the cover of most of them " - she said, pouring the hot steaming coffee in a cup - "Milk, Sugar?"

"No, it's ok like that, thank you, can you please get rid of all newspaper in the lobby, I don't want Ana to see them"

"Sure thing" - she said putting the plate in front of Tony

"fruit?, can you get cereal? Frosted Flakes?, Gotta keep on going I didn't sleep well, girl kick too much" - he smiled, the waitress laughed

"She must be quite an item"

"She is" - Tony smiled to himself - "Such an amazing girl"

"I know I am amazing dad, you don't have to rub it on everyone face, sorry about that" - Annie said walking out of the shower with just a towel on, her hair was loose, letting little drops of water everywhere

"It's a pleasure to meet you, everyone here is talking about you, Miss Stark"

"Call me Annie"

"Annie" - The waitress said

"Jamie" - Annie smiled

"Dad Where-

"In the closet darling"

"I already look for them in"

"I'm going to look , and I'm sure I'm going to find them"

"Mmm I may not checked that closet.." - she said to Jamie, joking

"Okay" - He said getting up, but the was interrupted, he felt a hit in his stomach, he sat again, he couldn't breath

"_DAD!, DAD, DAD ARE YOU OK?" _- Annie's far away voice exclaimed

"Yes, yes… don't worry, I just didn't let sleep well sweetheart" - he said after a while

"Daddy…, Jamie can you call a doctor, please?"

"No!" - he exclaimed quickly - "I just need a coffee, that's it, no doctors"

" you look horribly pale"

"Jet Lag"

"You drive all the way from New York to DC, Dad"

"…suit lag, I have been using the suit too much, and I'm tired, Just change Ana"

"Dad"

"Go change Ana Maria"

"But"

"NOW!" - he yelled, Annie just ran out of the room, slamming the door

"Is there any thing else I can do for you Mr. Stark?"

"No, just, leave everything here, I will do it myself, thank you Jamie"

"Just call me if you need anything Mr. Stark" - she said closing the door

Tony needed to change the palladium, and get back immediately to Malibu, for a new piece, the pain was getting worse, his body was poisoned, a painful way to die, he drank his coffee and headed to the shower, not founding Annie in the way

"Ana" - not an answer - "Ana come here right now"

"Yes?"

"why are you not ready?"

"No, Dad, why are _you_ not ready" - She said

"Because, like in the past months, I have to make sure, you get to the shower, then actually make sure you get a shower and then find a way to take you out of the water, because you act like a 5 year old"

"No I don't, It's just I don't want to go to the court, because everyone is going to be looking at me, I'm sick of that"

"Oh, you didn't think about that, when you came all the way from Spain, into my life, into the life, of the scandalous Tony Stark?, sorry to pop your bubble honey, but you have to get used to, the paparazzi, it's been a part of my life, and will be a part of your's if you want to stay with me, and try to live like a 'normal' family" - she stayed quiet, he was right, and she knew it, and she did think about that - "So?, go change" - she nodded and opened the closet, she groaned

"Dress?, really?"

"You cant go, in your pajamas, I would let you, but Pepper would kill me and then you"

"You know I don't like them"

"Ok, if you don't do it for me, at least for Pepper, she love to dress you up Annie"

"I'm not a Barbie"

"You're way better than a Barbie doll"

"Can we please take some vacations?, You need them too, daddy, and we can spend time together, all of us, Uncle Rhodey, Happy, Pepper, and maybe, no!, we should get a dog, a schnauzer or something like that, I don't like the Chihuahuas, they freak me out"

"Vacations, why not… and about the dog, I'm not the dog type…"

"pleaaaaase, I beg in any language I know!"

"You don't have to, really Annie, the mansion, is not designed for having a dog"

"and kids, and still a kid lives in it"

"but with a lot of modifications"

"I know dad I saw you doing them, please dad, I wouldn't be so alone"

"I don't know, just… change ok, we are going talk about that later"

"sure, anyway we are going to New York back isn't?"

"About that…"

"DAD!, you promise!"

"I say that if the trial ends early, maybe, besides, you got plenty of toys, that you don't even touch Ana"

"and I donate them to charity!"

"really?"

"Yeah….c'mon Dad, you really think I would play, with a talking doll, when I can make a system way more complex than that, I may be 10 but I don't play with toys… all the day"

"And you still carry everywhere, that gigant teddy bear"

"hey, it's special, mom got it when I was little"

"I'm just kidding with you darling, now please, have some breakfast, and brush your teeth"

"Yes Dad"

"Oh you finally listen!" - Tony exclaimed, Annie giggle

"You sure you are alright" - Annie asked

"Yes baby, just a rough night"

"If you say so"

"Yes, you ready?"

"Yup, you?"

"Yes, let's go then" - he said opening the door from the hotel room, noticing that Annie was not wearing the shoes that Pepper gave her but her red crocs, her dress was black, so it was not hard to notice, plus de gigantic aligator jibitz… - "Darling I think something is missing here"

"What?, No, there is nothing missing here!, let's-a-go!" - Tony grumbled

"Oh God, you are becoming such a boring man!" - she said kicking the crocs out

"Yes, maybe I am, because you make me!" - Annie laughed - "Good God, I feel like I'm my father, I swear to myself, that I would never be like this!"

"Karma!"

"Hey, I was not that complicated with them, unlike you, I did listen to them"

"Yeah, you we're in the spotlight!"

"You are going to be someday"

"Someday, now it's time to give a hard time to you and Pepper!" - she laughed, Tony laughed too

"Okay, are you ready now, We really need to get going"

"Do I really need to go, Can I just stay and watch TV?"

"Nope"

"But"

"Ana, really, please just, go"

"I have a great idea"

"Do I need to take you myself"

"Maybe"

"Annie, if you don't stark walking-"

"I'm going!" - she ran out of the room

"Please, please don't get dirty!" - Tony shouted

"I'll try!" - she shouted back, but then a noise came along - "Uh…Dad?"

"Yes?" - he said finding a waitress on the floor, in front of Annie, who was smiling to Tony, she was full of food, maple syrup, fruits, and yogurt, and milk…

"I… I think I need a shower" - Tony groaned

"Annie!"

"It's not my fault"

"In which part it's not your fault?"

"Uhmm"

"In the part, that you ran, even if I have been telling you not to run, without looking first, or the part that you are giving me the most excruciating morning ever?, and we are not even out of the hotel!"

"I'm sorry…"

"You are grounded, now, lucky for me, Pepper send two dresses, and don't argue, you have 10 minutes, your hair is fine, don't wash it again, it's going to take longer, Understood?"

"Yes sir"

"Good, now go, I'm going to call Pepper"

"NO!"

"What?, Why not?"

"Because"

"Because?"

"I, she's going to…get mad, and you know how it is, when she gets mad, especially at me"

"Well, now, think two times before you do them"

"Look who's talking" - she mumbled

"I'm sorry?" - A stunned Tony said

"Nothing!, I have to go, bye-bye!" - and she ran away, he sighed, and apologized to the waitress, he took out his cellphone, and dialed the last number

"_Why are you taking so long!, you need to be here, like, NOW!"_

"Long story, I need 30 more minutes"

"_30!, what happened?"_

"Don't get mad with her, it is her fault but-"

"_What did she did Tony"_

"We we're heading out of the hotel, and she start running, you know how is her, the point is that, she ended in the floor, full of food"

"_That's it, between you're crazy life and her spoiled behavior-"_

"She is not spoiled Pep"

"_Tony don't try to defend her, you know that she is getting worse, you need to hire a nanny"_

"In what point?, the nanny is not going to stand much, Annie's been under pressure lately, I know how it feels"

"_Tony, hire a nanny, or I don't know what I'm going to do"_

"I'll try, can you look for one, choose one that you think Annie is going to like"

"_She doesn't need to like her, the point its controlling her"_

"You are talking about her, like if she is a problem"

"_She __**is**__ becoming a problem Tony"_

"Pepper you can be serious, she is 10!"

"_You know what, I already got the perfect nanny, she is going to be there, when we go back to California, don't tell anything to her"_

"Can I, at least, know the name of the super nanny?"

"_Yes, Lyne, she is english, hurry" _- and she hung up, Tony sighed, it was true, some days, especially the days he was gone, she was a complete problem behaving, not following Pepper rules

"Uhm…Dad, I'm ready"

"Good, now, give me your hand, you are going to be under complete supervision all the time"

"Yes" - he didn't expect that, he took Annie's hand, finally heading to the car

"Are you going to behave now?"

"Yes"

"I hope, for my sake"

"Oh don't be dramatic, it was an accident"

"You know Pepper is right, we need you to find something to do"

"A dog"

"No"

"Please?"

"Behave, and maybe"

"Really?"

"Nobody knows" - they barely talk, Tony was mad, Annie was worried, she didn't like this kind of situation, they arrived to the court, and everyone was waiting for him, they enter the chamber and Tony left Annie besides Happy and Pepper- "I need you to please behave, for once"

"I'll try" - she grinned, looking at Stern in the back, he was looking at her

"Annie!" - Pepper exclaimed - "See I told you Tony!"

"She is going to behave Pep, right Annie?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" - Tony kiss her in the forehead and headed to the front of the chamber

"Daddy!"

"Yes?"

"Bon Chance!"

"Merci baby" - he smiled, and the trial started, with allegation against both Iron Man and Tony, even Annie name was mentioned a few times, Tony lawyers asked for a break, not that there was much that they can do, Stern get out of the chamber and headed to Annie Stark

"Hello Miss Stark" - he greeted hoping to get some information from her

"Hi" - she said, looking straight in the eyes, then to the DS Pepper gave her

"Are you having fun?"

"Not much, I mean it's amusing watching how you try to get in my dad nerves, and he don't even care" - she smiled, to him and then to the DS - "And you Senator Stern, are you having fun?" - He didn't answer, she was just like Tony Stark itself, Stern knew that now

"You are such a sweetheart you know that?"

"So I been told" - she said

"Stern" - Tony said from the back - "Would you give us a moment"

"Just one more thing" - he pinched Annie cheeks - "It was nice to meet you Miss…Hansen, I'm sure you miss you'll mother" - she looked at him, and about to jump on him, Tony stop her

"That's enough, thank you Stern" - Tony said taking Annie in his arms, heading out of the chamber, Pepper behind him, leaving Stern watching them leave

"Sorry for that, is something you don't need to stand for, it's my problems" - she didn't answer

"Can we go home, please?"

"In a few hours baby"

"How did he know" - Annie whispered

"The government know everything about you, They watch us closely, that's why Pepper and I need you to behave"

"But what can I do, I'm 10, am I a danger the national security?"

"No, well in a way yes, you know how the Iron Man it's builded and it's functions perfectly, know how to build an atomic bomb thanks to the journals of your grandfather, and the fact that you could easily hack the system of the government don't help much"

"Not everything" - She said

"Most of it"

"Look I'm going to propose this, If you behave, you're coming with us to the Gran Prix" - Pepper smiled,

"Really?" - Annie said to Pepper, generally, she wasn't that good with her in this kind of occassions, it wasn't vacations, it was work, and kids we're not welcomed there

"Yes, only if you behave, and you can call your cousins from Spain"

"REALLY!" - Annie smiled

"Yes really"

"Oh I love you Pepper!, Thank you!" - She hugged Pepper, every time, in the last months when Pepper was around Annie, Potts started to get so nervous, and sometimes … jealous, Tony was focused on her all day and night

"You welcome Annie" - she said fixing the little French black hat Annie was wearing, matching her yellow canary coat, with black buttons, and the black shoes, with white high socks, all selected by Pepper Potts, who adored to buy her clothes, especially Dior, oh Pepper loved Dior children selection and finally got a kid to actually bought clothes…

"Mr. Stark, it's time to get back" - A lawyer announced

"Alright… ladies first!" - Tony said stepping away, Pepper and Annie walked, Annie in slow motion, Tony push her, making her walk faster, taking her hand and stopping in the place where she was sitting with Pepper, Pepper taking with other people

"It's almost over, here is my Ipod, don't put it too loud" - he whispered

"Thank you, Pepper took mine, she is getting better at hiding my stuff"

"She is capable of a lot of things, you don't know, Okay I need to go, I love you"

"I love you too" - she smiled to him, kissing his cheek - "You are cold" - he kissed the crown of her head, people looked at them, women smiled warmly, especially Pepper

"Cold hearted man!" - he smiled

"Dad, really you are cold"

"I know, need to go, remember behave, and Monaco is right away!" - and he walked out, evading the theme again…


End file.
